No need for understanding
by kawaiisama
Summary: Tenchi returns home from tokyo
1. Default Chapter

Morning slowly crept through the window of the young Tenchi Masaki. He had arrived home late the previous night, gratefully avoiding being pounced on by at least 5 cute but chaotic females. He reflected once again on his choice to return from Tokyo during the break. He smiled at the thought that although it would be crazy, he really did miss the girls quite a lot. 'I won't be home for long, but it is nice when we are all together.' he thought to himself. "MMmmmm, Tenchi..." He heard coming from the floor. "Don't stop...ungh..... Tenchi!" The voice was definitely Ryoko. Tenchi cursed himself for being the king of bad timing, but this was only after he had moved toward the sound just in time to see Ryoko phase out of her nightgown, her fingers moving between her legs in rhythm with her cries of "Tenchi!.. Ungh...YES!!....OHG!.....TENCHI!!!" He couldn't pull his eyes away from the sight in from of him, a fully nude Ryoko, body glistening in post orgasm perspiration. His eyes were frozen to her curves as her hand moved away from her sex and her body slowly relaxed into steady breathing. Tenchi could feel the blood dripping onto his sheets from his nose as he noticed Ryoko shiver and begin to stir. He quickly ducked his head back under his covers and made a great effort to look non existent. Later he would recall how keenly aware he was of her presence and movement in his room, he felt her awaken sit up and look toward his bed, and heard her near silent whisper of "Tenchi .... I miss you.", and then after a moment he felt her phase out of the room. Only then did Tenchi realize that he was holding his breath.  
Ryoko phased back into her room and back into her nightgown, Ayeka was glaring at her with a look of pure disgust. "What?" she retorted. "If you MUST have such.. hentai fantasies, Must they be so LOUD?" Ayeka continued her glare. "Well pardon me princess priss, Like you haven't had your own "Hentai" dreams about Tenchi!" "Well at least I don't broadcast mine to the entire Planet!" Said Ayeka, just realizing that their volume had been escalating and that she in fact had just broadcasted to the entire house at least that she had been having such dreams about Tenchi. To make matters worse Ryoko was Laughing hysterically and Sasami was obviously awake but pretending not to be. Ayeka stood up and stormed out of the room, not sure whether she should be more angry with Ryoko or herself.   
"It's okay Sasami you can get up now." Ryoko finally managed through trying to control her laughter.  
Sasami sat up and smiled sheepishly at Ryoko. "Don't worry about it Sasami, we were just talking about Naughty dreams" at this Sasami started to turn as red as Ayeka. " Their Normal, I would be worried if Ayeka Didn't have dreams like that, it just means that she is a normal healthy girl, But seriously, can I help it if I talk in my sleep?" Sasami giggled at that statement, "You really mean that? they are normal?" "sure are Kiddo" "Good, I'll go start breakfast." "And I'll go back to sleep." Ryoko pulled the blanket over her head as she settled back onto her futon. Sasami got up and dashed down to the kitchen, Tenchi would be arriving on the morning train and She wanted to make him something special. She was thus a bit surprised to see him Rummaging in the icebox. "Tenchi!", she half shouted half-whispered as she ran to throw her arms around his waist and bury her head in his chest. "Good morning Sasami", he said hugging her back. "Tenchi, when did you get back? I thought you were going to be on the morning train." "I caught the last train in last night, and came up to the house after everyone was asleep. I was just going to grab a quick bite before I headed up to the shrine to visit with grandpa." "But Tenchi I was going to make you a spectacular breakfast." "Well how about this, I'll grab a snack and go talk to grandpa for a while, you can tell my dad not to pick me up at the station, and you can make me a spectacular Lunch." Sasami still looked a little disappointed but conceded. " And Sasami, could you not tell anyone I am here yet, I have some things I need to talk to grandpa about privately." "Sure." Tenchi kissed her lightly on the forehead and walked quietly out the kitchen door.  
Walking through the woods Tenchi ate slowly and tried to sort out the jumble of experiences and emotions that had fallen upon him in the last few weeks. Not to mention in the last Hour. he was hoping that grandpa would be able to help him sort some of it out. He had so Many questions running through his head. Foremost was "Why couldn't I turn away from watching Ryoko?" "Probably because you are a male." He heard Katsuhito''s voice come at him from be hind a tree, he barely had a chance to catch the bokken flying toward his head before his grandfathers attack was baring down on him. "You made me drop my chicken, at least I still have my apple." "You should pay more attention to the signs around you, they can lead to both challenges and opportunity." "Would you mind clarifying that old man?" "Only if you can answer me on question." Hirohito made a sudden array of amazing and difficult attacks, disarming Tenchi and stopping the last millimeter from a fatal blow to his neck. "Who are you Tenchi Masaki?" With that the old man made a final quick move with his bokken, took a bit of Tenchi's now lost apple, and disappeared into the trees. Leaving Tenchi breakfastless and alone in the woods leading to the Masaki Shrine. 'Who am I?'  
Sasami was just finishing making breakfast when Nobiuki came down the stairs, shoes in one hand saying, "Has anyone seen my keys? If I don't find them I'll be late picking up Tenchi at the station." "I would check with Ryoko about your keys, but you don't need to worry about getting Tenchi, it's already been taken care of." Nobiuki, stood there for a moment looking fairly confused. "OH, Okay." He shrugged turned and walked back up the stairs. "Ryoko, have you seen my car keys?" He went to the door to the girl's bedroom and knocked but there was no answer. A large smile crossed his lecherous face and he slid the door open, knowing that Ryoko very often slept in little to nothing. But both her and Ayeka's Futon's were empty. Dejected he closed the door and continued his search for his keys elsewhere.  
Ayeka finally finished in the bathroom and came out to find a relatively empty house. She could hear Sasami in the kitchen and the tell tale sounds of Ryo-ohki eating her morning bushel of carrots. She caught a glimpse of Nobiuki going up the stairs holding his shoes above his shoulders and muttering something about keys. But Ryoko wasn't in her customary location on the couch drinking her customary before breakfast bottle of Sake. 'it is odd how empty a house can feel even with so many people in it.' she thought morosely to herself. 'Oh Tenchi, how I miss you.'  
The quiet of the morning was broken suddenly by the exploding entrance of an unusually adult looking Washuu. Ayeka couldn't help smiling to herself as the sparsely clad red head landed in a heap on the floor, hair still giving of a thin line of black smoke. Washuu stood and began brushing the blackened areas that covered her nearly completely naked skin. Ayeka could barely contain her laughter, but managed to keep her vocalizations to a simple "Are you alright Miss Washuu?" "Fine, Thank you Ayeka, I think I'll just have a bath now." Said Washuu as she tried not to walk bowlegged or with a limp into the bathroom.   
"Ayeka," Nobiuki called from the top of the stairs. "Was Ryoko in the bathroom?" "No, why?" "I can't find my car keys anywhere and Sasami suggested that Ryoko might have an idea of where they are." "She was in bed last time I saw her." "I looked and she's not there." Ayeka let the 'I looked' Part of that statement go in fear of a larger dilemma. Ayeka was going to go with Nobiuki to pick up Tenchi at the station, Nobiuki's Car Keys were missing and so was Ryoko. "Ryo-ohki!" She shouted, prepared to pulverize Ryoko for the most likely scenario currently playing through Ayeka's head. the Head of the cabbit appeared in the door of the kitchen, and a slightly irritated "Mya?" emanated from the small furry body. Ayeka instantly put on her 'sweet' face, which made Ryo-ohki even more wary. "Ryo-ohki, would you be able to tell me where Ryoko is and possibly where she put Nobiuki's Keys?" "Nya." Ryo-ohki mewed in reply and turned to go back to the last of her precious carrots. "Ryo-ohki where is Ryoko and where are Nobiuki's keys?!!!!" The startled Ryo-ohki bounded back into the kitchen to hide behind Sasami. "Oneesama!! Leave Ryo-ohki alone, you're scarring her." "I'm going to be skinning her if she doesn't tell me where Ryoko went!" "You can probably guess that one on your own, besides Ryo-ohki obviously doesn't know. Isn't that right Ryo-ohki." "MYA!!" Unfortunately Sasami could see the vein in her older sisters forehead begin to pulsate. "However, she may be able to help you find Nobiuki's keys, if you give her a reason to help you." Ayeka suddenly resumed her 'sweet' face, making both her sister and the cabbit increasingly nervous, Ayeka could be very dangerous when she is jealous. "Hi Ryo-ohki." "Mya?" "I was wondering dear sweet Ryo-ohki, if you would be so kind as to help me find Nobiuki's keysJ? For say a bunch of nice juicy carrots." "Nya" "Okay! How about a basket of nice juicy carrots?" "Nya" "Ok, a bushel, no 2 bushels of nice juicy carrots." Ryo-ohki raised her ears but said nothing. "FINE!! A truckload of nice juicy carrots!" "Mi-Ya!" came Ryo-ohki's response as she bounded into the family room where Nobiuki was currently tearing apart the couch, shoes held above his head. Ryo-ohki approached him determinedly, and sniffed the shoes almost gagging, then moved to sniff his wallet, and seemed to pickup the scent she was looking for. Then she turned and bounded back toward the kitchen and out the door toward the Lake. After a moment she stopped at a tree near the lake and started to 'mya' at one of the high branches. Nobiuki started to cry, Ayeka began to storm angrily causing several flying logs to appear in the air. Sasami however leaned down to Ryo-ohki and asked her to get the keys down. I took her about half a minute but she got the keys, and Sasami went back to the kitchen to finish breakfast and start preparing lunch.   
Meanwhile in the bath, Washuu had finally gotten the rest of the soot off, too bad the crotchless panties, stockings, garter and edible bra were ruined, they were her sexiest clothes. 'Guess I've been using my Tenchi Mecha a little too hard lately' she thought to herself as she sank down to soak in the tub, the hot water felt good to her sore and raw nether regions. 'Yeah, definitely too hard. Still I don't know why it exploded. I'll miss it, I could build another one, but it will never be as good as the real thing." Washuu let hear head slip of the ledge, allowing water and silence to fill her ears. She closed her eyes and began playing her favorite fantasy over in her head. A smile crossed her lips. "Tenchi-sama"  
Tenchi was now more confused, and still hungry. He decided he would try to sneak back to the house and get Sasami to slip him some breakfast. He approached the house just in time to see his father's car drive away with what looked like Ayeka occupying the passenger seat. She had probably pressed his dad into taking her to the station, and if she was on her way there, Ryoko couldn't be far behind. 'Why do they have to fight over me all the time. Well at least that the house would be mostly empty, Washuu almost never came up from her lab until later, and Sasami and Ryo-ohki would be the only other ones around. Tenchi entered the kitchen and Sasami was just finishing breakfast. "Oh, Tenchi you're back already." Tenchi slipped his hand behind his neck and smiled meekly at the girl. "Yeah grandpa attacked me and my breakfast was his spoils, do you suppose I could have something else to eat, I think I'm gonna go down by Funaho and think for a while." "Sure, wait a minute while I pack it for you." "Mya!" "Ok Ryo-ohki, I'll play with you" Tenchi chased Ryo-ohki into the living room. "Well hello Tenchi." Said a very Adult looking Washuu, especially since she was in a very short somewhat revealing towel. "Miss Washuu," Tenchi quickly turned his back to Washuu and clutched his nose to stop the immanent bleed. " I'm sorry, I didn't know that you would be …" A moment later he felt her gentle touch on his shoulder . "Tenchi.." he felt her breath on his neck. "Welcome home." She said as her arms wrapped around him from behind and her lips enveloped his earlobe. Tenchi Could feel Washuu's breasts pressing into his back, her hands massaging his chest and her mouth gently biting at his neck and ear. He could also feel the blood dripping into his hand.   
"Tenchi." Sasami called as she came from the kitchen. "Your breakfast is read--. Good morning Miss Washuu" "Good morning Sasami" Washuu replied. "Sasami-chan!" Tenchi stepped forward, having to pull a little to get out of Washuu's grasp." Thank you very much, I think I'll go now…see you later." He took the bento box and almost ran out the door. "Can I get you some breakfast Miss Washuu?" "Thank you Sasami, I'll be back out in a minute." "Um, Miss Washuu, your towel?" She said picking it up and holding it out to Washuu. A younger Washuu turned back to Sasami and took the towel, then disappeared behind the door to her lab.  
"Tenchi Masaki" Tenchi said to himself again. "Who are you Tenchi Masaki?" The steps Leading down to Funaho were slick with morning dew. Tenchi played his grandfather's challenge to himself over and over again in his mind. "Who are you Tenchi Masaki?"  
The question kind of eliminated the simple response of 'I am Tenchi Masaki.' So I am kind and caring and.. No that's WHAT I am not WHO I am.. I am the son of Nobiuki and Achika Masaki, My father is an Architect and my mother was a wonderful kind and loving woman, daughter of Katsuhito Masaki, my grandfather who trained me." "I trained you in the ways of a Jurai warrior Tenchi, because you have the power of Jurai, and I may be Katsuhito Masaki, but I am also Yosho, son of the emperor of Jurai." Yosho stepped forward and dropped the shade of an old man that he had worn for so long. "And you are my heir."  
"But I am still in high school, What do I know about being the crown prince of Jurai?" "About as much as I did at your age." "You have answered the question Tenchi, You are a high school student, and a son and a friend and a good and honest person. You have the possibility of a life that conforms solely to the dictates of that definition of yourself. But if you expand the definition to include Crown Prince of Jurai, Heir to the Juraian Empire. It opens up the possibilities of your life very dramatically. Especially if you include possible future husband to Ayeka, Princess or Jurai, or Ryoko, Most Wanted Space Pirate, or Washuu, greatest scientific genius in the universe, or Mihoshi, 'Expert Detective' under the Galactic Police. Or more than one of them, since that is an option that the emperor of Jurai has." Yosho once again donned the guise of Katsuhito. "And to answer your question Tenchi, there are many beautiful women around you who each in her own way loves you very deeply. With you away there is not much less fighting between them. They are here because of you, they stay because of you, and their friendship hinges on you, as does a good amount of their happiness. The caring and kindness you have shown has led you to this level of responsibility. Any choices you make now effect a very large number of people very deeply. Be aware of that." Then once again Katsuhito walked into the woods, leaving Tenchi alone, without his breakfast.  



	2. No need for choices

"Yosho..." Tenchi said to himself not long after the 'old man' disappeared into the trees, his mind was still trying to absorb the magnitude of what his grandfather had said. And from somewhere and nowhere the unspoken words came to him. 'The choice is yours'. "Fine but why do you have to keep taking my breakfast?" Tenchi stood there in silence, half waiting for a response, 'If you don't protect things they get taken from you, and if you don't care for them, you will lose them' "TENCHIIIIIII!!!!!!" a cry broke the air.  
The voice had been that of Ryoko, full of pain, confusion... and loss. 'Oh no, "Ryoko!" Tenchi broke out in a flat run toward the house, something was definitely wrong. "Ryoko!"  
It took an extra push to avoid the flaming branch that came down atop Tenchi's head, he could hear Ryoko far above, shouting in full battle rage. He hadn't heard her this intense since their encounter with Kagato. He sprung forward as a tree to his side was uprooted whole from the ground. He came out of the forest a moment later next to the lake. He was just in time to see the same tree flying far above the lake and being blasted to splinters by an incredibly powerful red energy bolt. He became aware once again of Ryoko's closeness. She was above the trees, her aura glowing intense with anger and pain. Once again her cry broke the air, "Tenchi!!!", this time full of defeat. She moved toward the house and phased.  
Tenchi was back into his flat run. He reached the door to the kitchen in time to see her grabbing Ryo-ohki from behind Sasami and yell "We are leaving, I've wasted enough time on this backwater, nowhere planet. Were going back into space where we can have some fun!" On the final word she flung Ryo-ohki out the front door and the small cabbit made the transformation into spaceship form. "Sasami.. say goodbye... Sorry I cant stay for breakfast." With that Ryoko turned to leave. The beam from Ryo-ohki settled quietly on her. Tenchi's decision was made in less than a heartbeat, "Ryoko!" he lunged through the front door and into the beam, disappearing with Ryoko. Ryo-ohki was disappeared from the sky within a matter of seconds.  
Sasami wanted to cry, the young girl was very confused by what had just happened. She walked out to the porch and sat, letting the first tears escape, Ryoko and Tenchi gone? By the time Nobiuki's car drove up a few minutes later, her sleeves were soaked through and was sniffling heavily. "Oneesama!!!" she cried as Ayeka stepped out of the car, running up and burying her face in her older sister's side. Ayeka was surprised at Sasami's actions but continued her statement to Nobiuki. "I am sure that lord Tenchi had a very good reason for missing his train. I will simply wait for him to call and inform me of what that is. It must be something Desperately important to keep him from coming home, something must have happened in Tokyo. Yes I'll watch the news....." She continued on, walking into the house dragging a sobbing Sasami along. Nobiuki got back in the car and drove away to find a bar.  
It was dark when Ryoko woke up, last thing she remembered was someone calling her name ,being run into from behind and hitting her head on one of Ryo-ohki's incredibly dense inner pylons. She was able to open her eyes, seeing that she was on some sort of makeshift bed, and it smelled like "Tenchi!?" "It's okay Ryoko, I'm here. You got a pretty nasty bump on your head, sorry about that I -" Tenchi didn't get another word out before Ryoko's arms were flung around him, clinging desperately. "Tenchi, Tenchi, Tenchi..." she kept saying under her breath. Tenchi felt like she was enveloping his entire body, he felt a fantastic tingling warmth spread trough him, he opened his eyed and saw stars and swirls in a sea of pink and purple, He could feel every part of her body, as distinctly as his own. 'Ryoko' he thought, 'is this what it is like to be with you? So beautiful. So Peaceful. So perfect. So comple-' The pain of slamming against the wall, and feeling air rush back into his aching lungs brought Tenchi harshly back to reality. "BAKA!!" Ryoko's eyes from across the room had a look of destruction and revenge in them. Tenchi was barely able to form his light hawk sword before the energy bolts were raining down on him. He was surprised to find that none were coming 'dangerously' close to him, but he tried to deflect as many of them as he could to make a good show of it. Finally Ryoko collapsed in tears and exhaustion. Tenchi released the light hawk sword and went to her. He put his arms around her and pulled her to him. "Tenchi no baka." she said weakly sobbing as she allowed herself to be pulled into his chest. "Don't you know -" Her words were cut off as Tenchi lifted her chin and brought her into a kiss.  
  
  
Yes a short addition, but definitely one full of passion, the story will continue, it just needs somewhere to go. Suggestions? So far there are many interesting opportunities. And Tenchi has a great number of choices to make.  



	3. No need for disguises

Washuu alowwed a small smile to breach the corner of her mouth as she watched the scene unfold aboard Ryo-ohki. She had already seen Ayeka and Sasami at breakfast long enough to find out what had happened to Ryoko, glad that the girl had not let out the truth about Tenchi to the Troublesome Princess. And while Ayeka was devestated that Tenchi had 'missed' his train and had not yet contacted the house, she was overjoyed that Ryoko was 'gone for good'. Washuu turned the screen off just after Ryoko fell asleep in Tenchi's arms. For only one kiss they had expressed so much to one another, and now they just needed time to make peace. "It looks as though our little boy is finally growing up, ne Yosho?" "How did you know I was here?" "Let's just say it has something to do with quantum physics, Human behavior and garlic." Katsuhito smiled and approached washuu. "Tenchi ws never in any real danger from her." "I'm not so sure about that Yosho, lets just be glad that he is well trained, and that she loves him as deeply as she does." "I just hope he returns soon, much longer and Ayeka will either have the house burning down or be hitchhiking to Tokyo again." Washuu laughed at the thought of an infuriated Ayeka trying to get to Tokyo.  
"Oh and I see you've been getting a bit of a workout lately." He said as he motioned to the Tenchi mecha lying on the worktable. "Well a girls gotta have her hobbies." she replied, turning only slightly red. "Are you really in love with Tenchi?" Washuu blanched at this question, Tenchi was wonderfully fun to tease. And great meat for wild fantasies, especially involving mild domination. He blushed so easily, and had amazing nose bleeds at the slightest thought of a nude female. No she definately would not mind teaching that young man a few things about the more intimate side of friendship. But that's what she really thought of him as, a young wonderful friend. "I doubt there could ever be anyhting real or meaningful between us other than friendship, I do love him, but ..." Her mind flashed to the image of her husband walking away with their young son in his arms, ans a wave of sorrow and lonliness washed over her. "Damn I thought I got over that three thousand years ago." "We never truely get over the loss of those we love, especially when there are so many questions behind the loosing" Washuu felt arms fold around her and she leaned into Yosho's comforting embrace. This was another friend, and one that understood, she understood his decision to stay on earth for the last seven hundred years, his love was here, and his tree was here, so the very essence of him was on this world. "You never can return to jurai can you?" "Not to take the throne, Funaho's roots are deep within the soil of the earth, and if I am too long away from her, we will both die." "So it is up to Tenchi." "Not unless it is what he chooses. He has not even been bound to a tree yet, he can life a full life as a normal human, his Jurai power will help him to age slower and stay alive longer, maybe even a few hundred years, he could marry an earth woman, watch as she grew old while he stayed young, even altering his apperance to stay near her. But in the end she would die and he would be left alone." "Would he go to Jurai then do you think?" "No, I dont, it would be too hard to change to that life, at least for a hundred years or so, and by then it would be too late to bond with a tree, and he would have only a few short decades to live." "It will be a hard decision for him to make, are you sure he is ready to make it." "I think we have just whitnessed the answer to that Washuuchan." "Yosho," She said stepping out of his grasp. "Call me Washuu." Yosho watched her for the moment it took to transform into her adult self, and dropping the guise of Katsuhito, accepted her back into his embrace. 


	4. No need for Ayeka

Ayeka had been sitting in front of the T.V. waiting for the news for a few hours. But when it had come on, there was no news about anything happening in Tokyo. Sasami sensed her sisters impending outrage from the steam eminating from her head and snuck off to the kitchen. She aranged herself next to the phone with Nobiuki's Cell phone concealed deep within her gee. She dialed the house on the cell and answered befor the first ring finished. "Moshi moshi" As expected Ayeka was by her side within half a second, she had to make this convincing. "Hai Tenchikun"..."Hai"..."Hai"...."Arigato, .. Sayonara" and she quickly hung up.  
"Was that Tenchisama??? Ayeka demanded. "Yes" Sasami replied moving toward the living room. "Well?...What did he say???" That he was catching a ride home with a friend, he's sorry he wasn't on the train and he'll be here later today." Sasami finished and went to sit on the couch where she could pay intricate attention to whatever was on. "Is that all????" "Hai"  
Ayeka stood staring at Sasami for a few moments, and finally exasperated stormed out the front door to wait for Tenchi.  
Ryoko woke to a "Mya" from Ryo-ohki. There was an incoming message. 'Right now everything in my life is perfect' she thought to herself, 'but as soon as I answer that it will all be over'. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the proddings to respond, but she heard tenchi stir beneath her. "Ryoko?" He said sleepily. "Shh, go back to sleep Tenchi." "But don't you think you should get that? It might be someone from home." "Exactly why I don't want to get it, now go back to sleep" She snuggled deeper into his chest and nuzzled his neck. "Or we could pick up where we left off earlier" She continued softly biting and kissing his neck and ear as she surrounded him with her body. "Ryoko." "hmmmmm?." She muttered between kisses, and began to get more bold, kissing him more in earnest, allowing her fangs access to his chin and biting him a little harder" "Ryoko!" He kept himself from yelling snd pulled away slightly from her advances. "It's just a little bite Tenchi, I didn't even draw blood. I could do a lot more, if you wanted me to." The look in Ryoko's eyes was downright suggestive and her tone of voice was downright seductive. "I think you had better respond to the message Ryoko." Ryoko leaned into Tenchi and claimed his mouth with hers, for what proved to be a long, deep and passionate kiss, which combined with her earlier ministrations and the feelng of her very full and firm body pressed longingly against him, after a few more moments would have left Tenchi a quivering horny mass of gelatine willing to do anything Ryoko desired.   
Washuu apeared on the screen. a very definate smile on her face, and quite a twinkle in her eye as well. Ryoko had her suspicions about what could amuse Washuu and make her happy all at the same time. She hadn't looked this happy since she invented the colpsable portable universe in a bag, but even then she had looked a lot more devious, this just looked like plain happiness. Scarry. "Yes Washuu?" Washuu's smile broadened. "It certainly looks as if you two are getting along." "Cut the innuendo 'mom' I'm sure you know exactly what's been going on. Now what can I do for you?" "Well once Tenchi recovers, do you think that you two could head home?" Looking over at Tenchi, Ryoko thinks 'I guess I did push him a little far, he just tastes so good!' "But we're on our honeymoon!" Tenchi face faulted and Washuu just kept smiling. "Anyway, we'll se you AS SOON AS you can get back Ryoko!" and the screen went dark. "Ryoko?" Tenchi said nervously. "What are you talking about, we are not on any kind of honeymoon!" "I know Tenchi, she said phasing in next to him, he thanked the heavens he was standing this time. "I was just teasing you." and she placed a relatively innocent kiss on his cheek, and took him into another one of her amazing hugs that made him feel like he was floating on air, except this time he could breath. "Now do you want to go home or make mad passionate love to a most wanted space pirate for the rest of eternity?" Tenchi flushed and a few drops of blood escaped his nose, but he was still able to squeak out the word "Home." Ryoko frowned, "It'll be a lot harder to make mad passionate love there, but I suppose if we can sneak away from Ayeka often enough it'll be all right." Ryoko turned her back on him trying to maintain the 'very serious' expression on her face untill he could not see. "Ryoko?" He stated weakly half wondering if she was serious and just a little bit begging that she was. "Ryo-ohki! Back to Earth!!" "MIYA!!!"  



	5. No need for pretense

"Ryoko I need you to give me ...Space, and time." Tenchi said a few minutes before they landed on earth. "Tenchi? . . . Just tell me what you mean!" Ryoko demanded, she was really truely in love with him, but suprised sometimes at how much boy was still left in the man. "I can take it, I'm not a child Tenchi, and I understand a lot more than you seem to think I do." "It's Ayeka ..." "Yeah? . . . Tenchi ..., I have no doubt that Ayeka will blast a hole the size of Kyoto in the front wall if she even suspects you even thought about kissing me." Tenchi's face went white at that statement. "I have my prize Tenchi." She said putting her arms gently around him, and resting her head on his collar bone. "I have you." she waited for him to respond, but he just kept looking down at the ground, almost as if he was trying to find a way of telling her something that he thought would hurt her, but he couldn't bring himself to hurt her. 'Crap, I better bring him out of this funk before we get back, Ayeka will really know that something is wrong if she sees him like this' "Tenchi, I am in love with you, desperately and eternaly, there will never be another man besides you in my heart. But you are 16 years old, and you have more than me to think of. What kind of life you want to persue. I will live for thousands of years, and you will, only if you bond with a jurian tree, and that means becoming crown prince of jurai. You also care deeply for all of us girls that have come to live with you, but you can't bring yourself to admit that you love any of us. It ws only when you thought you were going to loose me that you could let how you really felt come to the surface. I know you love me Tenchi, even if you havn't realized it yet. And to me that means I have you, because you won't turn your back on me now, not after the promises that that first kiss made. But it also means that if you havn't realized that you love me, you may also have feelings for Ayeka and Mihoshi and Sasami and Washuu." She paused to gauge Tenchi's response, his expression was softening and and yet getting more intense. "I can't say that it will be easy Tenchi, standing in the background, pretending to be nothing more to you than we always have been, and I can't preomise that it won't hurt to stand by and let you explore the feelings you may or may not have for each of them but-" The proximity alarm went red signaling that they were on final approach to earth, they only had a few moments before they would be back. "but I can handle it Tenchi, through the hardship and pain, because I know that you love me and that we will be together, even if I have to share you with Ayeka." with that final statement, before he could respond to her, Ryoko seized his mouth and body in an embrace, demanding everything and nothing of him, expressing all of her love and passion for him. As their lips parted they were landing. Tenchi was completely out of breath and overwhelmed, and don't worry Tenchi I won't try to seduce you, Every night." A moment later they were on the grass in front of the house. Ayeka standing there fuming. "Lord Tenchi, might I ask what you are doing with this.. Demon? Sasami said that a friend was bringing you home." "I am a friend and I did bring him home." Ryoko retorted. Thus began Ayeka's account of the morning, missing him and her personal devistation, along with her internal debate of whether she should call the police, and having called Mihoshi in from patrol to search for you, and almost being ready to call in the armies of Jurai to comb the planet for him. about half way through this a voice came to tenchi, 'Why don't you just kiss her? She was just worried about you and this whold thing stems from her insecurity about you being away." Tenchi's eyes searched the house, and Ryoko was on the roof looking down at them. He smiled and nodded. 'She loves you Tenchi, and you care about her at least, you knew that giving me a part of yourself was the only way to keep from loosing me, I would have left if you had just talked to me tenchi.' Tenchi frowned at that but still said nothing, it seemed to make Ayeka angry. 'Hug her at least, she needs to connect to you.' He looked up at her, almost pleading for understanding. 'I know that you couldn't live with yourself if you lost her that way, or if you thought you hurt her.' I wouldn't mind if she left, one less person to fight over you with. But I couldn't stand to see you go through the guilt and loss you would feel.' Just as Ayeka covered her face and started to turn back to the house, devestaed that Tenchi didn't respond to her with anything more than a frown. He caught her arm and pulled her to him, closing his arms around her and hugging her close. She stiffened, unsure of what to do, it was improper to be so close to the crown prince, but it felt so good. "Ayeka, I'm sorry." It was all he had to say, she melted in his arms and returned the hug. When she raised her face to look into his eyes, hopeful and lost, he did kiss her. It ws gentle, barly more than the brush of lips definately none of the intense heat that he had shared with Ryoko, but for a first kiss with Ayeka, it was perfect.  
'I'm impressed, and you even got it on your terms not hers.' His eyes shot Ryoko a quizzical glare. her voice laughed in his head. (How do they do that??) 'I'll explain later Tenchi, I love you'  
  
  
WELL? How much can a boys life change before sundown, and it is barely after breakfast, I wonder if tenchi will actually get any? (breakfast that is) Will Washuu and Yosho get more serious? Comments welcome! I'm not sure how things will go yet in tenchi's search for self identity. I have had a few requests to turn this into a lemon, isn't tenchi a little young and UNMARRIED? He's not even out of high school, even Ryoko is questioning the propriety of going all the way with him, and this is Ryoko! and what do I do with the interesting posibilities of just what a relationship on Ayeka's terms may have meant for tenchi, possible side story? 


End file.
